gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Smashbro8
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki. Thanks for contributing to the GTA Wiki talk:Community Portal page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. -- Gta-mysteries (Talk) 04:00, 2010 November 16 Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for contributing to the Talk:Burrito page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. JBanton (talk) 23:35, May 21, 2013 (UTC) RE: GTA V Burrito Hi thanks for your question, it's most likely two different versions of the van (the bugstars version is the newest version) and yes, the Mule is returning in GTA V as you can see here in different shots. Any more questions please ask :) ~Instu RE: Tanker Hi, I forgot all about that, I'll re-add GTA V back to it. Ciao Instulent (talk) 14:05, June 1, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hey, thanks for pointing that out. I'll have a chat with User:JBanton (Vehicle expert) and we'll see what he says :) Instulent (talk) 15:45, August 27, 2013 (UTC) FBI Granger I'll check it out. An easy way to keep withing the image policy is to follow up the vehicle name with the title of the game it features in e.g. "DewbaucheeClassic (Front&Side)-GTAV.jpeg" with the name, angle and game title. It makes it easier for anybody to find the image. On a more positive note, thanks for contributing to the vehicle articles while I was absent. It's good to see that members of the community like you share an interest in vehicles. If you're going to be rocking GTA Online on ps3 let me, I'll be cool to offer extra firepower or just chill out with cars. JBanton (Talk | ) 17:39, September 2, 2013 (UTC) I have renamed your image, it certainly is an unmarked law enforcement version of the Granger. We could wait until the game's release or work together to determine what it is beforehand. It appears that a member of the SWAT team is hanging on the side of it. It lacks external police lighting, extra push bars and any markings, and a black paint scheme. It looks very much like it could be an "FBI Granger". JBanton (Talk | ) 18:31, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Image policy When uploading images, you must follow our image policy, both in name and license or the images will be deleted. Thanks. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 16:11, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Smh, I figured that but I was just trying to help out! How do I get the photos to follow the image policy? Smashbro8 (talk) 16:13, September 12, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 *Just read the page, see this for example: --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 16:17, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Re: The heads up Thanks for letting me know, let's get to work :) JBanton (Talk | ) 17:39, September 12, 2013 (UTC) I'm about to go nuts before the turn of the next hour I'm going to upload an image train. Watch out for the filenames and if they don't have an article yet there's this template that will help you quickly create articles, just copy and paste from that page in edit mode. Thanks for major help at this time, very much appreciated. JBanton (Talk | ) 19:36, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Re: Creating articles Here's how I do it; #Head to the template plate and click "edit" #Highlight everything in the editing area #Ctrl + C #Create a new blank article with whatever name #Click in the editing area and then Ctrl + V After that it's just editing as usual, hope this helps. JBanton (Talk | ) 20:14, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Remind Just for your information, the category Stubs is automatically added to the page if the template is added, so you don't have to worry about it. :) --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 18:05, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Join us, please? Thanks for your comments. Why not join in on the user blog? we'd love to see more entries over there :) JBanton (Talk | ) 19:30, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Railroad crossings Damn, thanks a lot man! --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 19:26, September 25, 2013 (UTC) *About the map? Daaamn man, I am helping out about everything in GTA V but specially neighborhoods and counties in GTA V. Missions too by the way. Your help would be very thankful. See ya around :) --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 19:38, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Bay City Apartment Do you have any evidence that you can buy this? No. You don't. Rockstar confirmed that you can't buy safehouses in GTA V. Tom Talk 16:49, September 26, 2013 (UTC) :I do have the game. There is no icon for the Bay City Apartment. You can only buy businesses. Post a picture or something, otherwise, I'm going to just trust what Rockstar said, and what I've seen for myself in the game. Tom Talk 16:52, September 26, 2013 (UTC) ::There are 15 purchasable businesses, and no purchasable safehouses. If you didn't know this for sure then why did you even bother trying to argue your point? If you haven't tried it then why would you act like you know for sure? My name appears green because I'm a Bureaucrat, only Staff get coloured names. Tom Talk 16:58, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Re: Police Buffalo? Well, that's amazing. I didn't think it existed in single player. Go ahead with the photographs, this I would like to see. JBanton (Talk | ) 18:37, September 26, 2013 (UTC) File name suggestion Try this; "Police Buffalo <(angle)>-GTAV.jpg" - a filename structure like this will keep the image policy enforcers a bit happier. JBanton (Talk | ) 18:44, September 26, 2013 (UTC)